Chicken
Chicken is an alter of Tara Gregson and is a mental presentation of Tara's 5 year old self. The youngest of Tara's alters, Chicken is the first to be targetted and killed by the psychotic Bryce Craine. Character History Season Two To Have and to Hold After visiting Mimi Parmeter with Charmaine and Max Tara transitions into T in order to confront Duane but then quickly transitions into Chicken, a new alter. Charmaine instantly recognizes her as Tara's 5 year old self as Max picks Chicken up and carries her to the car. Max and Charmaine then take Chicken to a restuarant where she is given a placemat to colour while they discuss their recent discoveries about Tara's past. A waitress then brings them their food and pays special attention to Chicken, mistaking Tara for a person with special needs. Charmaine then states that she wishes she got what Chicken was eating Chicken tells her that she can't have any and then transitions back into Tara. From this Day Forward Tara once again transitions into Chicken just before Charmaine's wedding and as such is made a flower girl. As Chicken playfully runs down and around the alter Charmaine tells the guests to play along with Tara's antics. Nick however, takes Chicken's playful nature as a sign that the wedding is a mistake and leaves Charmaine at the alter. Chicken later annoys Charmaine by poking her and calling her "Char-Char." The two get into a slight physical fight which ends with Chicken poking Charmaine in the eye. She claims that Chicken hurt her and so Chicken worringly replies that she does everything she can so that Charmaine does not get hurt. She then transitions back into Tara. Season Three Wheels After Buck and T begin to cause Tara several problems she calls a meeting between herself and all of her alters. Tara claims that they all will listen to her from now on and is praised by Shoshana Schoenbaum for asserting herself. Tara swears at Shoshana and shocks Chicken, who states that Tara said "the F-word." T asks if they can simply drown Chicken and "the dog" but Tara simply follows through with her plans for each of her alters to follow her instructions by forming a contract, to which they all agree with. Chicken 'n' Corn After being terrified in a corn mazed by a man in a scary costume Tara transitions into Chicken who is even more terrified. Chicken flees the scene and runs away from Max, Charmaine, Marshall and Noah to an abandoned hut. Noah is the first to reach her and finds Chicken in the corner crying with her hand behind her back asking for someone to stop hurting her. Noah helps Chicken and she transitions back into Tara and walks away from the scene, unaware that she has left her stuffed animal (Chicken's new toy) behind. Alice later visits Dr. Hataras and claims that Chicken is missing in the corn field and has suffered unspeakable horrors and that she needs to be helped. Before revealing who is hurting Chicken Alice, frightened, states that she has already said too much and returns home. Dr. Hataras visits Tara and convinces her to take him to the corn field to search for Chicken. Once there Tara begins to taste dirt and smell sweat and suddenly hears Chicken screaming. Tara claims that "he" has her and runs towards the screaming, devestated and calling out Chicken's name. Dr. Hataras later finds Tara holding her stuffed animal (now ripped into two pieces) and is informed that "he" has killed her. Dr. Hataras asks who killed Chicken and Tara transitions into the culprit, Bryce Craine. Bryce Will Pay After Bryce kills Shoshana, Tara states that she can no longer feel her or Chicken's presence. Bryce later states to Dr. Hataras that he needed more room "upstairs" (in Tara's mind) and so he killed "the little girl," "the Jew" and "the poncho". Trivia *"Chicken" was Tara Gregson's nickname as a child. *Chicken is the youngest alter. *In Wheels when Tara gives each of her alters' a pen and piece of paper to write their demands on, Chicken does not receive either and simply plays with her hair. Category:Alters